cdnfandomcom-20200214-history
Biglou (Alesander Arrieta)
Alesander Arrieta, known as Biglou on CDN, and simply called 'Ales' by his friends, is a Holovid producer and a businessman. Co-funder of his own independent and very successful production house, he specializes in human and turian co-productions. The producer joined the forum, per recommendation of a film-maker, hoping to find inspiration for his next film. What was simply harmless curiosity became an unexpected involvement, as he was able to meet people who would become, later on, close friends and trusted business partners. His presence on the boards brought also his turian partner, as the two never make a mystery of their relationship. All about the looks Rather small, even for a human, he sees himself as "conveniently compact". However, his military past and taste for sports leave him with a well-maintained physique, and a set of particularly strong legs, as he is an avid runner. He does posses a few scars, gained in a few battles and police operations in the Attican Traverse. The biggest one remaining on his thigh is a constant remainder of the intensity of the Reaper War. Now working in the HV business, the producer always keeps a particular attention to his appearance, preferring modern business suits at work. This combined with the business-like demeanour sometimes gives people the impression of a rather superficial man. Biography Born in France and raised in a military family, Ales saw his parents, both Alliance Navy officers, slowly grow apart until their divorce, often leaving him in an empty house. As a kid, he spent countless hours browsing through the family's HV and films collection. From there, Alesander’s passion for films ultimately drove him to film studies. However, the lack of contacts and business opportunities left the young film student with a bleak perspective. Decided not to depend on anyone, and mindful of his familial heritage, he enlisted in 2181 in the Alliance military. Joining the paratroopers of the Systems Alliance Foreign Legion, Alesander was sent to numerous skirmishes against slavers and pirates in the traverse, exposing him to the plight of war-torn colonies and destroyed families. There, the small human proved himself to be an excellent marksman. He survived through the Eden Prime War and the Reaper war, up until the jump over London. Barely making it alive, the battle left a lasting imprint on his mind, and a few scars as well. With the end of his contract, the young human left the army for good. But he wasn’t without a plan: During the months of slow rebuilding which followed, he managed to befriend Caeltius, a turian engineer from the entertainment corps. Grabbing drones and cameras from defunct HV studios, the duo made use of their spare time to make movies, guerilla style. And they succeeded, with the release of cleverly made independent films. When the relays finally reopened, Alesander got as far away from Earth as he could, setting business in Elysium with his turian colleague. There, he met another turian engineer and brilliant architect, Eliana Corvalis, during a filming. The two of them would never leave each other side, as they found in each other good friends, confidants, and lovers, while slowly recovering from the war. Now co-managing a growing production house across turian and human space, Alesander decided to follow his lover to her homeplanet, Macedyn, where the two finally decided to get married, following the turian tradition. Today, between his numerous travels and his peculiar life on the rebuilding turian colony, Alesander now looks after his new family, while attending to his business. Connections * Eliana Corvalis - Girlfriend of several years and now bondmate, they rebuilt their lives on her homeworld. Despite the species barrier, he quickly saw her as the most brilliant and energetic woman he had ever met. As the two grew closer in the confusing aftermath of the war, they found in each other trust, patience and support. Alesandar now couldn't imagine a life without his strong minded and somewhat fussy lover. * Zoravar Kawroski - His former Colonel, who ran the regiment with an iron grip, from the Traverse to London. Once a Legionnaire, always a Legionnaire. As such, Alesander always kept a cordial correspondence with him. That led to the Major General's presence on the boards. * Jacob Angelaus - A man of civil manners and intellectual refinement, the Doctor, met on the boards, quickly got a good liking for the smooth and courteous producer. A reciprocated feeling, as the two are now close business partners, Angelaus having shares in Ales's production company. * Xavier Platt - The infamous UNAS based lawyer, who joined Jacob's efforts in investing in his upcoming media company. Despite his obnoxious attitude on the boards, and obvious desire for power, Alesander is not insensitive to the man's talent and willpower. * Natalie King - Also met on the boards, he and the First Sergeant actually share some history, unbeknown to them. Their units fought and held at the same spot during the battle of London. Ales's past in a prestigious unit and Nat's track record brought between the two respect and a spirit of playful competition, as the Legion and the 4th Airmobile somewhat compete with each other. * Titus Scapula - Being Nat's best friend, Titus quickly made Ales' acquaintance on the boards. The two share a cordial relationship, and the Cabal Major even advised Ales to help him prepare for his bonding ceremony. * Tavian Alvia - The impossibly small and street smart turian became part of the film crew at Alesander's company. The producer took a strong liking to the struggling yet hardworking young turian. Knowing the ordeal of starting from scratch, Ales took upon himself to offer him a shot at working on sets. * Samantha Caldwell - Known as Call_To_Arms on the boards, the Alliance pilot, close friend of Xavier and Jacob constantly bugs Alesander and his turian bondmate, about everything alien that she can't relate to. If Sam is always trying Ales's patience, she seems to oddly get along with Eliana. Trivia * Alesander kept the taste for adrenalin from his military days. Parachute, free-fall, mountain climbing... He loves the outdoors. * He is an incredibly good and fast runner. Don't let his size deceive you. * After living around Eliana and a whole colony of turians, he can now understand and read Palaven Standard fairly easily. * When it comes to food and wine, Ales is a hopeless chauvinist. French know best. * He is definitely not a fan of Fleet and Flotilla, and unfortunately, Eliana loves it. * His first big commercial success was The Octavia Sisters. A social drama about four turian sisters of different tiers, living in the stranded turian fleet. * The lovely old lady, living a few houses away from theirs is none other than the infamous writer Pornea Abnian. Threads of Note Hi, Everybody: Arrival on the forum. Family Matters: Getting to know Ales while he's temporarily trapped on Illium. Dwickfall: Here's why he's temporarily trapped. Interacting with regulars while the Battle of Nos Dwicka runs its course. I Think One Of My Neighbours Is Pornea Abnian: A dilemma indeed. Pornea Abnian Is Nothing: Tell that to the guy living next to her! Favourite Weapons: A discussion with Nat about weaponry. Another Human In Hierarchy Space?: Ales has heard about Juhani, and wants to get in contact. At the moment, though, the man in question has gone dark on the forum (he's actually under a cover identity due to intelligence work on Omega). Over the course of the thread, though, Ales gets to know Tavian Alvia better. The Interview: Ales interviews Tavian for a job. Arguing Bareface: Is it, or is it not, okay for a turian to be barefaced? Daia Caran is adamant that the answer is no. Check Please: On Illium for a social event with Eli, Tavian, Honoria and Inalya Sarissa. Bonding Ceremony: The first of the two ceremonies (the turian one). Long Live The Administration: Ales and Eli announce that they're adopting two children. Living In The Hierarchy: What's it liiiike? Ask your questions here! Helping the Phoras Family: With a civil war erupting on Altakiril, Ales helps Zelix's sister relocate to Macedyn. Category:Forum Dwellers Category:Humans Category:Media & Entertainment Category:Turian Hierarchy Category:Defunct Characters